sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Soft Bulletin
|baroque pop|neo-psychedelia|psychedelic rock |psychedelic pop}} | Length = 58:26 | Language = English | Label = Warner Bros. | Producer = The Flaming Lips, Dave Fridmann, Scott Booker | Last album = Zaireeka (1997) | This album = The Soft Bulletin (1999) | Next album = Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots (2002) | Misc = }} The Soft Bulletin is the ninth studio album by The Flaming Lips, released by Warner Bros. Records on May 17, 1999 in the UK, Europe and Australia, and on June 22, 1999 in the United States. The album was released to wide critical acclaim and hailed by critics as a departure from their previous guitar-heavy alternative rock sound, into a more layered and intricately arranged work. Production and content Music and lyrical content The album was considered to mark a change in the course for the band, with more traditional catchy melodies and accessible-sounding music (their previous album, 1997's Zaireeka, was a quadruple album of experimental sounds meant to be played on four separate stereo systems simultaneously) and lyrics that were more serious and thoughtful in content. The album was noted for its fusion of ordinary rock instruments, electronic beats and synthesizers. Its large, layered, symphonic sound has also earned it a reputation as the Pet Sounds of the 1990s from a few critics. Artwork The cover artwork of the album is a modified version of a photograph taken by Lawrence Schiller for a 1966 Life magazine article on LSD. Reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = A | rev3 = The Guardian | rev3Score = | rev4 = Melody Maker | rev4score = | rev5 = NME | rev5Score = 9/10 | rev6 = Pitchfork | rev6Score = 10/10 | rev7 = Rolling Stone | rev7Score = | rev8 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev8Score = | rev9 = Spin | rev9Score = 9/10 | rev10 = The Village Voice | rev10Score = B }} The Soft Bulletin was lauded by critics and fans alike and topped numerous "Best of 1999" lists. The album is now considered by many to be the Flaming Lips's masterpiece.[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B000DN5W0W/ Editorial review of The Soft Bulletin 5.1 on Amazon.com] The Soft Bulletin is considered by some to be partially responsible for establishing the latter-day identity of The Flaming Lips, and as its following expanded over the years after its release, paving the way to their being among the most well-respected groups of the 2000s. The album sold 38,000 copies in the U.S. in 2006.http://www.newsobserver.com/1569/story/639011-p2.html In 2006, Robert Dimery chose The Soft Bulletin and its follow-up Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots as part of his book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. Pitchfork ranked the album 3rd on the Top 100 albums of the 1990s list, and awarded it a rare score of 10.0. AllMusic's Jason Ankeny awarded the album 5/5 stars and gave it a highly enthusiastic review, concluding that "there's no telling where The Lips will go from here, but it's almost beside the point -- not just the best album of 1999, The Soft Bulletin might be the best record of the entire decade". Upon the album's ten-year anniversary in May 2009, The Record Review featured the album as a part of its "Ten Years Later" feature, saying that "ten years removed, The Soft Bulletin is still an undeniably essential listen that belongs in every record collection." Since late 2010, the album has been sporadically performed live in its entirety over the years, and on May 26, 2016, an orchestra was used to embellish sounds of the album while the band played their main instruments for the album at the concert. As of 2002 it has sold 100,000 units in United States according to Nielsen SoundScan. Track listing Upon its release, The Soft Bulletin was subject to record company demands for commercial-sounding music, hence the inclusion of remixes of several songs. In addition, the US and UK CDs each contain one track that the other does not, "The Spiderbite Song" and "Slow Motion" respectively. US CD release UK and Australian CD release Vinyl release ''The Soft Bulletin 5.1'' On January 31, 2006, Warner Bros. re-released The Soft Bulletin in the US as a two-disc package titled The Soft Bulletin 5.1. It includes a remastered CD and a DVD-Audio disc that contains a 5.1-channel surround sound mix of the album. Package content CD and DVD # "Race for the Prize (Sacrifice of the New Scientists)" – 4:18 # "A Spoonful Weighs a Ton" – 3:32 # "The Spark That Bled (The Softest Bullet Ever Shot)" – 5:55 # "Slow Motion" – 3:49 # "What Is the Light? (An Untested Hypothesis Suggesting That the Chemical Our Brains By Which We Are Able to Experience the Sensation of Being in Love Is the Same Chemical That Caused the "Big Bang" That Was the Birth of the Accelerating Universe)" – 4:05 # "The Observer" – 4:11 # "Waitin' for a Superman (Is it Gettin' Heavy??)" – 4:17 # "Suddenly Everything Has Changed (Death Anxiety Caused by Moments of Boredom)" – 3:54 # "The Gash (Battle Hymn for the Wounded Mathematician)" – 4:02 # "Feeling Yourself Disintegrate" – 5:23 # "Sleeping on the Roof (Excerpt From "Should We Keep the Severed Head Awake??")" – 3:04 # "The Spiderbite Song" – 4:02 # "Buggin' (The Buzz of Love Is Busy Buggin' You)" – 3:22 DVD videos # "Race for the Prize" – 4:26 # "Waitin' for a Superman" – 4:39 DVD outtakes # "1000 Ft. Hands" – 5:50 # "The Captain Is a Cold Hearted and Egotistical Fool" – 5:14 # "Satellite of You" – 4:32 DVD radio sessions # "Up Above the Daily Hum" – 4:38 # "The Switch That Turns Off the Universe" – 7:54 # "We Can't Predict the Future" – 3:04 # "It Remained Unrealizable" – 8:34 Notably, the album track list for the 5.1 package is the definitive track list that the band had intended but was unable to release in 1999 . A few notes: *The 5.1 package has the UK track list with the remixes at the end removed. They were replaced with "The Spiderbite Song" and the original mix of "Buggin'" which had previously only seen release on a US promotional CD. *This package marks the first time that US consumers have been able to get "Slow Motion" on CD, as this had previously only been available on the UK CD and the US vinyl releases. Packaging error The first pressings of The Soft Bulletin 5.1 were erroneously shipped with an original US CD instead of the new remastered CD with the revised track list. The band offered to replace the incorrect CD with the new version for anyone who received the wrong CD in their package. In addition, many people who sent their incorrect CDs in for replacement also received a handwritten letter of apology from the band's bassist, Michael Ivins. Warner Bros. has since fixed this problem. Personnel The Flaming Lips *Wayne Coyne – songwriting, vocals, guitar, keyboards, theremin *Michael Ivins – bass, keyboards, backing vocals, engineering *Steven Drozd – songwriting, drums, guitar, backing vocals, keyboards, bass, xylophone, glockenspiel, pedal steel Production *The Flaming Lips – production, mix, recording *Dave Fridmann – production, mix, recording *Michael Ivins – additional engineering *Scott Booker – production *Steve Hall – mastering (at Future Disc Systems) Remixes ''' *Peter Mokran – additional production & mix *Scott Bennett – additional bass on "Waitin' for a Superman (Remix)" '''Packaging *Lawrence Schiller – cover photograph *George Salisbury – layout & design References Category:1999 albums Category:The Flaming Lips albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Dave Fridmann